Angel
by pottermaniac000
Summary: L'arrivé de Kurt Hummel dans la vie des glee kids changera la leur, ainsi que celle de certains membres de McKinley High.
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête donc la voici.**

**Rien ne m'appartient évidemment si ce n'ai l'histoire. Si certain passage ressemble à d'autres fanfiction, j'en suis désolée. J'en ai lu tellement et elle m'on apporter tellement d'idée. Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que celle-ci sera vous plaire. Il vous sera évident que quelques éléments sont UA, mais je vais essayer au mieux de garder le caractère de chacun des personnages, c'est pour cela que nous les aimons de toute façon!**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1

''Allez vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe. Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin''. Noah ''Puck'' Puckerman n'était pas un homme patient, mais il avait attendu toute la journée que son meilleur ami Finn Hudson lui dise ce qu'il n'allait pas alors puisqu'il avait du temps seul tous les deux avant que les autres membres du glee club arrivent, il allait en profiter.

Finn Husdon, élève de McKinley High, quaterback de l'équipe de football et plutôt connu sous le nom de frankeinsteen, n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Maladroit et dans la lune, il n'était pas rare que ce grand adolescent parte quelque temps dans son monde. Par contre, ce qui inquiétait Puck était que son meilleur ami n'avait émis aucune protestation lorsqu'avec les autres gars il avait critiqué son habileté au jeu vidéo Call of Duty, oh sacrilège suprême. Mais aujourd'hui rien. Nada. Pas même un froncement de soucil. Et foi du badass no 1 de Lima. Puck allait découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Finn jeta un regard à son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Il avait remarqué les regards des autres élèves. Il s'était senti somme à son entrée dans le glee club, mais aujourd'hui il s'en fichait complétement. Il savait qu'il devait en parler à Puck, on avait quand même décidé un peu pour lui. Il voulait juste que la nouvelle ne se répande pas à travers toute l'école, lundi allait arriver assez vite comme ça. C'est pourquoi il avait attendu d'être en route vers la pratique du glee club en ce vendredi puisqu'ils étaient pratiquement les seuls élèves encore dans l'école en dehors de ceux en retenus.

'' Dude, je sais que je suis à côté de la plaque, mais j'ai appris quelque chose hier soir qui m'a empêché de dormir et qui m'est resté dans la tête toute la journée'' Il prit une grande respiration comme si c'était une dose de courage. '' Vieux, tu sais le gars avec qui ma mère sort, Burt Hummel.''

''Ouais le mécano, il est génial. Il arrive toujours à réparer le char de Ma sans que cela coûte trop cher. Et dire que tu nous a fait toute une crise comme quoi il prenait la place de ton père, qui je te le rappelle tu n'as jamais connu'' répondit Puck avec un léger sourire aux lèvres à la mention de ce souvenir.

Pour sa part, Finn rougit légèrement car il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas bien prit le fait que sa mère ait un autre homme dans sa vie. Il était sûr que celui-ci était pour rester contrairement aux autres. Il avait trouvé en Burt Hummel un fervent amateur de sport, un bon donneur de conseil, mais surtout un exemple à suivre. Il faisait partie de sa vie depuis mainteant plus de 4 mois.

Puckerman qui voyait son ami repartir dans sa bulle ne voulait pas rester sur sa faim.

''Alors quoi? Tu as appris que tu allais être grand frère'' dit à la blague le jeune à la coupe mohaw.

''On peut dire ça comme ça'' murmura le quaterback, mais pas assez pour que l'autre adolescent ne l'entend pas dans le silence du local de pratique.

''Wow vieux… je sais pas trop quoi dire. Je croyais pas que ta mère…''

'' NON'' hurla presque Finn qui essayait de s'enlever cette image de sa tête. '' Non c'est pas ça. C'est Burt. Ben… il a un fils…''.

'' Et comment allez-vous gérer l'arrivée d'un enfant? Comment ta mère le prend? Je peux aller lui en mettre une droite pour avoir trompé Carole''. Puck était de plus en plus en colère. Carole Hudson avait toujours été sa seconde mère et elle le considérait comme son propre fils à force de le voir toujours avec Finn.

''Elle est au courant depuis le début. Et ce n'est pas un enfant. Il a quinze ans.'' Il était heureux de voir que sa mère avait une autre personne sur qui compter.

''Vieux, comment ça se fait que tu ne l'ai su qu'hier. Il vit avec sa mère''

'' Non elle est morte lorsqu`il avait huit ans. Il était dans un pensionnat à ce que j'ai compris. Burt ne m'en a pas parlé avant car cela lui faisait mal au cœur de ne pas l'avoir près de lui. Il allait le voir une fois par mois, ce qui explique ses absences de fin de semaine'' clarifia Finn et son ami compris que leur imagination avait été plutôt fertile quant à ses mystérieuses disparitions où Burt revenait toujours un peu plus triste, comme quoi quitter son fils lui crevait le cœur à chaque fois.

'' Pourquoi il t'en a parlé hier alors? Est-ce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé'' Puck se souvint de l'expression de gravité que Finn abordait durant la journée.

''Il va être transféré ici la semaine prochaine. Il s'est passé quelque chose à son autre école, mais Burt ne veut pas m'en parler plus. Finn s'était senti trahi par ce manque de confiance, mais après quelques informations il avait compris pourquoi.

''Vieux ça va faire drôle de connaître quelqu'un d'autre que ma petite sœur dans l'autre pavillon. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien lui montrer les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inclut dans une des bandes. Même si elle est encore jeune, elle a le respect des autres. Que veux-tu quand on est la petite sœur d'un badass, on ne vient pas nous chercher des poux''. Malgré ses ais de mauvais garçons, Puck était un grand frère exemplaire pour Sarah et Finn le savait très bien.

'' Tu n'as pas compris. Il va être transféré ici. Ici à McKinley High. C'est un petit génie qui a sauté deux ans''. Finn n'était pas jaloux de cela, il était presque content d'être à la même école, car il pourrait mieux le surveiller, mais Puck dit à haute voix ses plus grandes craintes.

''_Wow vieux, il va se faire remarquer le petit. En plus d'être le nouveau, il va être un des plus jeunes ici et un nerd. Espérons pour lui qu'il n'aura pas les jerks contre lui ''_dit Puck en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant que badass officiel de Mckinley. Chose qu'il a arrêté lorsqu'il a rejoint le glee club et qu'il a gouté sa propre médecine. Pas qu'il n'était plus le bad boy numéro 1 de l'école, mais il a maintenant révisé ses priorités. Jewfro mérite ses rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec les toilettes, mais le lançage de slushie est définitivement arrêté. Qui aurait cru que le rouge #5 brulait les yeux autant.

''En parlant de ça, il faudrait que l'on fasse quelque chose. C'est pourquoi j'étais si préoccupé aujourd'hui. Disons que Burt a été assez clair là-dessus''

Flash back

''Finn, je sais que qu'il s'agit de toute une surprise, mais j'aurais besoin de toi'' commença Burt Hummel. L'adolescent ne l'avait jamais vu si sérieux depuis qu'il le connaissait. ''Je sais qu'à l'école ce n'est pas facile, mais j'ai besoin que tu prennes soin de mon fils. Il a passé à travers de dures épreuves et il n'en a pas besoin d'autre. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu puisses t'en occuper lorsque je ne serai pas là et il m'a trop manqué pour que je le remettre en pensionnat à Westerville'' cette dernière phrase fut dite dans un murmure.

''Ok. Je suis sûr que les autre gleek voudront bien me donner un coup de main. On fera notre possible.'' Finn regarda sa mère et y vit de la fierté dans son regard. Il voulait être à la hauteur pour elle, mais aussi pour cette nouvelle famille. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère en plus.

''Je dois aller le chercher demain, les médecins le laisse sortir en fin de journée'' ajouta Burt avec un grand sourire.

''Les médecins…'' demanda Finn avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu arriver.

''Disons qu'il a eu des problèmes à l'école qui a conduit à son transfert. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus c'est à Kurt de partager son histoire''

Fin flash back

''Kurt. Alors le nouveau s'appelle Kurt. Kurt et Burt, je me demande s'il se ressemble''. Ajouta Puck qui était maintenant plus qu'impatient de le rencontrer. Il adorait jouer les gros bras à l'école alors s'il avait une raison de plus pour le faire, pourquoi ne pas être enthousiasme.

''J'en ai strictement aucune idée. La seule fois que je suis allé chez Burt j'étais plutôt impressionné par le match de football sur la télé 52po que sur les photographies sur les murs''.

''Je n'en reviens pas de la chance que tu aies eu de voir ce match sur une de ses télé. Ça sur être malade''.

Finn sourit au souvenir de cette soirée. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait réellement considéré Burt Hummel comme un père potentiel. C'était si facile d'être avec lui et de lui poser des questions. C'était un modèle pour lui. Il était certain que Kurt ne pourrait qu'être génial avec un père comme il a. C'est sur cette pensée que Mr Shuester entra dans la salle de classe et que la pratique commença avec Rachel qui s'époumonait déjà pour l'obtention du prochain solo alors que tous roulaient des yeux face à son manège.

À la fin de la journée, il allait connaître son petit frère et cette pensée lui amena le sourire aux lèvres.

GLEE

**Le prémisse est mis en place, j'en suis très fière. Je vais essayer d'être assidue dans mes update, mais avec la job ce ne sera pas trop facile. **

**Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciée.**

**Au prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Kurt… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aller juste un petit teaser sur la suite de l'histoire puisque je ne suis pas du tout ponctuelle comme je l'aurai souhaité.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer cette première rencontre avec Kurt**

**Comment Finn va-t-il réagir au fait d'avoir un autre jeune dans sa nouvelle famille?**

**En apprendrons-nous plus sur ce qui s'est passé avec Kurt?**

**Il faut lire pour le savoir**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2**

Il était un peu plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire pour un vendredi que Finn rentra chez lui. Contrairement à son habitude, il avait quitté la salle du glee club le plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était qu'il allait enfin rencontrer son petit frère. Lui qui avait toujours voulu avoir une grande famille. Il était maintenant aux anges, il avait une mère merveilleuse, un (beau) père qui était génial et maintenant un petit frère qui allait pouvoir protéger. Le seul ombre au tableau était cette histoire d'hôpital et le fait qu'il ne connaissait rien de Kurt, mais il allait remédier à cela.

''Maman, je suis rentré'' Finn n'avait pas vu l'automobile de Burt dans la cour, donc il assumait qu'il n'était pas encore rentré avec son petit frère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il disait ou pensait à cela.

''Je suis dans la cuisine'' fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

L'adolescent se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre car 1) il avait très faim comme tout adolescent qui se respecte et 2) il voulait savoir quand Kurt allait arriver. Il donna une bise sur la joue de sa mère avait d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur. Il y avait plein de nouveaux produits qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec de drôle d'étiquette dessus. Organique, naturel et oh… des petites pouces de gazon (de radis à vrai dire).

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça''

''C'est pour Kurt. Il a une alimentation très stricte à suivre présentement, mais je sais par Burt, qu'il est une personne qui fait très attention à ce qu'il mange. Donc nous allons tous faire un effort pour faire des plats qui plaisent à tout le monde'' lui répondit sa mère alors qu'elle finissait de ranger la vaisselle.

''À vrai dire je suis heureuse que tu sois là plus tôt. J'aurais besoin que tu me déplaces quelques meubles dans le sous-sol''

LE sous-sol. La seule pièce dans la maison de Burt où il ne pouvait pas mettre les pieds. En voyant le regard confus de son fils lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la porte du sous-sol, Carole expliqua

''Il s'agit de la chambre de Kurt. Burt sait très bien que son fils n'aime pas avoir des visiteurs ici lorsqu'il n'est pas dans le coin''

Cela faisait du sens. Avec tous ces changements- leur déménagement il y a 2 semaines et l'arrivée de Kurt- Finn n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait pris la chambre de l'autre adolescent. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une chambre d'invité qu'il a désormais mis à son goût. Voilà aussi pourquoi il ne se doutait pas qu'un autre enfant vivait ici.

''Alors pourquoi on peut y aller maintenant?''

''Nous avons reçu les affaires de Kurt par courrier recommandé et Burt a tout placé, mais cela a pris plus de temps que l'on y avait pensé et il devait aller chercher Kurt. C'est seulement pour déplacer le lit afin que ce soit le plus facile pour lui''

C'est en arrivant en bas de l'escalier que la mâchoire de Finn tomba. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une petite chambre d'ado qui vient ici lorsque l'école est finie. Non c'était LA chambre- plutôt le studio- parfait pour tout jeune voulant profiter de la vie. Sur un des murs ce trouvait un écran plat plus petit que celui du salon, mais d'une grandeur très acceptable où un canapé était mis devant. Parfait pour des séances de cinéma entre amis, mais tellement cool pour trucider des zombies. Dans un autre coin il y avait une porte qui devait mener à une salle de bain et un bureau sur lequel reposait un ordinateur dernier cri (toute nouvelle acquisition s'il écoutait bien ce que disait sa mère). Finalement une porte était ouverte et Finn ne put qu'entrapercevoir une montagne de vêtement. Le grand lit trônait au milieu de la place laissé en plan. Il voyait bien où il allait. C'est en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait faire ici avec les autres gleeks que Finn déplaça les derniers meubles selon les directives de sa mère.

Cependant, cette dernière voyait bien son fils zieuté sur la télévision et le connaissant elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sur de faux espoirs. Elle avait rencontré l'autre jeune homme et savait que celui-ci ne pourrait simplement pas avoir trop de personnes dans son cocon comme Burt aimait bien dire.

''Finn chéri'' elle attendit d'avoir toute son attention avant de continuer.'' Tu sais qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Kurt''

''Oui pourquoi''

''Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu ne faisais aucun plan pour venir ici avec tes amis'' Voyait l'air gêné de son fils elle ajouta ''Il faut que tu saches que Kurt a vécu beaucoup d'événement dernièrement et qu'il a toujours été habitué à vivre seul avec son père. Il a besoin de son propre coin''

''Okay''

''Mais je suis sûre que dans peu de temps il te laissera venir ici. Sinon tu as toujours la salle familiale en haut et tu ne t'en ai jamais plaint''.

Le sourire revenu, Finn fini de replacer les cousins sur le lit lorsque le bruit d'une automobile se fit entendre par la fenêtre ouverte.

''Allez chéri, cela doit être eux. Allons les rencontrer''

Oui, Finn allait maintenant rencontrer son petit frère et il était plus qu'excité par cette idée.

**GLEE**

Le sourire de Finn disparu presque lorsqu'il aperçut Burt tenir dans ses bras un corps beaucoup trop petit pour un adolescent de 15 ans. Mais c'est surtout la jambe et le bras dans des plâtres qui le lui enleva.

''Mais qu'est-ce que….''

''Shhhhhhhhhh, il s'est s'endormi dans la voiture. Essayons de ne pas le réveiller il a beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper'' dit le plus vieux Hummel en déposant sa précieuse charge sur le canapé du salon.

Finn ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de ce petit être qui semblait si petit et fragile dans son sommeil. Lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête sur le côté, quelques mèches de cheveux bougèrent et il put enfin voir le visage de l'autre jeune homme qui était maintenant un membre de sa famille.

Et tout ce que Finn pu penser à cet instant fut ''mon petit frère est un ange''

**GLEE**

**Alors qu'en dites-vous? J'essaierai de mettre la suite le plus tôt possible. J'ai des journées de congé qui s'en viennent bientôt.**

**Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews. C'est une joie de lire les impressions que vous avez sur mon histoire.**

**Voici la suite tant attendue (du moins je l'espère!) Presque 2 000 mots!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3**

''Il va dormir pour quelque temps encore, les antidouleurs pris avant de partir viennent tout juste de faire effet'' déclara Burt tout en regardant sa précieuse charge dormir sur le canapé. ''Je ne le mettrai pas dans sa chambre tout de suite, car il pourrait avoir une réaction non désiré en se réveillant dans un endroit qui ne se souviens pas'' Et il enchaîna en se tournant vers Finn ''donc, pas de jeux vidéo pour l'instant et la télévision au plus bas''.

''D'accord Burt''

Voyant l'expression de son quasi fils- il considérait l'adolescent comme tel comme il savait que Carole avait la même réaction avec Kurt- il invita la famille Hudson à passer à la cuisine. Une fois tous installés autour de la table avec une assiette de biscuits posée en son centre – et à laquelle Finn ne toucha pas, ce qui est inquiétant le connaissant- la tension sur les épaules de Burt tomba et c'est comme s'il avait pris 10 ans d'un coup.

Finn ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme dans cet état. Pas même lorsqu'il avait reçu un coup de téléphone il y a deux semaines qui a entraîné son départ précipité. Ce devait être en rapport avec Kurt justement, pensa-t-il à cet instant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose – sans intérêt selon plusieurs- sa mère le sauva en parlant la première.

''Alors, comment va-t-il?''

''Physiquement, il en a pour quelques semaines avec les plâtres et tout le reste se remet tranquillement en place. Mais émotionnellement, je ne serais dire''

'' Mais comment réagit-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur ce qu'il sait passer?''

''Kurt a toujours réagit différemment des autres face aux événements. Mais ce coup-ci c'est différent. Disons qu'il n'a rien dit''

''Comment ça rien dit?'' demanda Carole perplexe. Finn quant à lui ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passer pour mettre son petit frère – Kurt était maintenant mis dans cette catégorie- dans cet état. Il ne comprenait pas bien.

''Rien. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis que c'est arrivé il y a deux semaines. Les médecins disent que c'est normal puisque les cordes vocales ont été abimées, mais avec les antibiotiques le tout s'est rétabli. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'a pas montré le moindre intérêt pour parler alors que d'habitude rien ne l'arrête''. Burt montrait une partie de lui que peu de personne en dehors de Kurt avait vue. La partie vulnérable qui faisait surface à chaque fois que cela touchait son précieux fils.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui?'' La question de Finn fit sursauter les deux adultes qui en avaient oublié sa présence.

''Oh chéri désolé''

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il se retrouve comme cela?''

''Il s'est fait agressé dans son pensionnat il y a deux semaines.''

''QUOI''

''Chéri moins fort, il dort dans le salon''

''Désolé maman''

''Je sais que j'aurai du te mettre au courant bien avant pour Kurt, mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment''

''Non c'est correct. C'est juste que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il se retrouve comme ça''

''C'est la question que tout le monde se pose'' répondit Burt avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

''Je ne comprends pas'' Finn était de plus en plus perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé à la fin.

''Avant tout, je vais te parler de Kurt et pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais vu avant aujourd'hui alors que je l'aime plus que tout'' Et Finn ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire car à cet instant, il put voir l'amour de Burt pour son fils dans ses yeux. Le même qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa mère.

'' Kurt a été une surprise pour moi et Élizabeth. Nous avons été très heureux de l'accueillir dans notre famille. Il a toujours été un enfant calme et discret. Tout jeune, sa mère a remarqué qu'il ne prêtait que peu d'intérêt à ses jouets, mais par contre on pouvait toujours le voir avec un livre. À trois ans, il savait lire et écrire. Lorsqu'il a commencé l'école, nous nous sommes vite aperçu qu'il était dans une catégorie à part et il a sauté plusieurs niveaux. Par contre, dû à son jeune âge, il ne s'est jamais lié d'amitié avec d'autres jeunes. Lorsque Élizabeth est tombé malade, Kurt a arrêté d'aller à l'école et puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à apprendre nous avons pensé que passer du temps avec sa mère était le plus important. À sa mort, Kurt s'est replié sur lui-même et a fait en sorte de reprendre toutes les activités de sa mère pour en garder le souvenir. Elle avait une passion pour tout ce qui touchait la musique.'' Burt s'arrêta quelques instants plongé dans ses souvenirs.

''Kurt n'a pas remis les pieds à l'école après cela. J'ai engagé un professeur particulier afin qu'il puisse aller à son propre rythme. Disons simplement que son propre rythme n'est pas du tout le même que les autres. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de son précepteur lors de leur première rencontre. Le travail qu'il avait amené pour la journée n'était pas du tout adapté et Kurt lui a bien fait savoir'' Carole et Finn ne purent que sourire face à la bonne humeur qu'amenait ce souvenir à Burt. Cela était contagieux.

''Voir un enfant de huit ans sortir des mots que je n'ai jamais entendu pour clouer le bec à un universitaire était quelque chose. Par contre, après quelques rencontres, les deux se sont très bien entendu et cela grâce à la musique''.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après'' demanda Finn dont la curiosité était à son comble.

''Disons que le côté académique a été mis de côté pour qu'ils puissent travailler sur le côté musical et dieu merci pour cela''

''Mais pourquoi'' Carole était intrigué par cette phrase. Elle savait que Burt tenait les études en hautes estimes alors ce commentaire n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

''Disons simplement que je serais pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait déjà son diplôme en poche''.

''Wow'' fut tout ce que Finn pu dire. Lui-même n'aurait son diplôme que l'année prochaine alors que Kurt l'aurait eu presque 4 ans plus tôt que la normal.

''Ouais tu peux le dire. Disons simplement que son prof et surtout Kurt m'ont convaincu qu'il passe une sorte d'audition pour une école et que finalement il l'a passé. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser aller à New York tout seul…''

''New York!'' s'exclama Finn. J'en connais une qui serait jalouse en pensant à sa petite amie Rachel.

''Comme je disais, je n'étais pas prêt. Mais Kurt n'est pas comme tout le monde. Il a réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à ce trouver tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse être en sécurité. J'ai donc accepté et il était à l'école là-bas depuis l'année dernière. Il ne revenait pas souvent car le programme académique n'arrêtait pas l'été et il avait plusieurs prestations.''

''Wow'' Finn ne trouvait décidément rien d'autre à dire. ''Mais pourquoi le mettre à McKinley alors?''

''Premièrement, je ne veux plus l'avoir loin de moi. Deuxièment, après en avoir discuté avec plusieurs de ses enseignants et les médecins, tous sont d'avis qu'il doit prendre soin de lui et prendre le tout relax. Le but principal est qu'il socialise. Même là-bas il s'isolait des autres. J'ai aussi pensé qu'avec les autres glee kids vous pourriez veiller sur lui ''.

''Absolument Burt. Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera plus que ravi de le faire. Et Rachel va lui poser tellement de question sur New York.''

''Non'' Cela avait été dit avec fermeté. '' Je sais comment cette fille est. Juste laissé le venir à vous à son rythme. Ne le forcer pas.''

''D'accord Burt'' Finn échangea un regard avec sa mère où il put déceler une petite lueur comme quoi il faisait la bonne chose.

C'est alors que tous les trois purent entendre le son d'un message texte. Par habitude Finn sortie son cellulaire, mais il n'avait aucun message. Sous son regard d'interrogation, Burt sortie le sien. Il n'y avait que peu de personne qui avait son numéro et c'était pour des urgences seulement. La dernière fois remontait à deux semaines et il ne voulait pas y pensé.

Il prit son téléphone et partie au salon en le laissant ouvert. Après un coup d'œil sur l'écran, les deux autres le suivirent.

_Papa, j'ai peur…._

GLEE

Burt tenait dans ses bras son fils qui venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et il n'avait pas reconnu les lieux. Il faut dire que depuis l'aménagement des Hudson, la maison avait subi quelques changements.

Le jeune homme sanglotait dans les bras protecteur de son père. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de sa mère. Il commença à se ressaisir lorsque deux nouvelles personnes arrivèrent dans son champ de vision. La première, il la reconnaissait de l'hôpital. Carole. Vit avec papa maintenant. Gentille. Mais l'autre, il ne l'avait jamais vu et sa stature le ramena dans son cauchemar.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il se remit à trembler et il mordilla ses lèvres avec force. En voyant son fils faire une crise, il suivit son regard pour voir ce qui l'avait provoqué. En voyant Finn, Burt se traita de tous les noms. Il aurait dû lui parler de l'autre adolescent avant de l'avoir mis face à lui.

''Allez chaton, respire. Prends de grandes respirations. C'est Finn, le fils de Carole. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Personne ici ne te fera de mal.'' Et Burt répéta ces phrases en boucles tout en faisant de petits cercles dans le dos de son fils pour le rassurer.

Finn comprit à la suite de ses paroles qui était celui qui avait causé cette crise. Il fit donc la seule chose à laquelle il pensa sur le coup et il se mit à chanter une douce berceuse pour l'adolescent apeuré.

Dès les premières notes, Kurt se relaxa instantanément. La musique avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. À la fin de la berceuse, Finn était maintenant prêt de l'autre. Celui-ci se débattit un peu dans les bras de son père pour qu'il le laisse bouger. Il sorti son téléphone et se mis à taper rapidement sur les nombreuses touchent. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il leva la tête pour se mette à la hauteur de Finn et lui présenta son téléphone.

Celui-ci le pris délicatement et sans geste brusque – il ne voulait pas effrayer le plus jeune- et il lut à voix haute ce que le message disait

_Tu as une belle voix. Mais je suis sûr que le vieux rock irait mieux à ton timbre_

Un sourire vin fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers le propriétaire du téléphone.

''Merci frérot''¸

Une petite étincelle vint alors se loger dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et le plus magnifique des sourires que Finn n'est jamais vu lui fut adressé.

Le sourire d'un ange, fut la pensée de l'aîné à cet instant.

GLEE

**J'espère que l'attente en a valu la peine et que vous allez vous aussi vous attacher à ce petit ange.**

**Les reviews sont grandement apprécié**

**Merci de votre lecture **

**Dans la suite, lien fraternel et premier pas à McKinley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

En ce lundi matin à MHS quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas le rassemblement de certains membres de l'équipe de football près des gradins afin de se raconter leur fin de semaine, ni l'entraînement des Cheerios. Non. Le grand changement comparativement à d'habitude était que Finn Hudson était à l'heure et réveillé. Une première pour un lundi matin. Son appartenance à un clan de zombies était maintenant remise en question par la plupart des personnes qui le croissait en cette heure matinale. Il y avait quelque chose de changé par rapport à ce grand adolescent et cela intriguait les commères de l'école qui était toujours prêtes à avoir de nouveaux potins. Finn Hudson avait changé durant la fin de semaine. Deux jours. Il était maintenant devenu bel et bien un grand frère et il en était heureux. Kurt Hummel était son petit frère.

Flash back

Durant la fin de semaine, même si Kurt avait dormi la plupart du temps, Finn avait commencé à découvrir le jeune adolescent. Même sans parole, Kurt parvenait facilement à ce faire comprendre que ce soit par texte ou par ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs qu'il était facile de si perdre, mais après une seule fois de fixation intense, Finn a appris une chose importante sur son petit frère. Ce dernier n'aimait pas l'attention qui était porté directement sur sa personne.

Finn ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce qui était arrivé à Kurt et surtout pas pourquoi. Cependant, pour une fois, il a eu la brillante idée de ne pas poser de question. Il faut dire que ce faire réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit par les cauchemars du plus jeune n'a pas été de tout repos, mais il comprenait que pour l'instant l'état de santé du jeune Hummel n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il avait un contrôle. Il est sûr que sa curiosité était piquée, mais en regardant sa mère il a compris que l'heure n'était pas aux questions lorsqu'il a surpris les paroles réconfortantes du patriarche à son fils. C'est mots son resté dans son esprit depuis qu'il les avait entendu durant la première nuit.

Durant tout le reste de la fin de semaine, Finn passa du temps pour connaître son frère. Il apprit que pour l'instant ce dernier n'avait qu'un appétit d'oiseau alors que lui-même n'était jamais rassasié. L'heure des repas était devenue une sorte de jeu entre les deux puisque Carole n'arrêtait pas de remplir l'assiette du plus jeune et ce dernier donnait tout son contenu subtilement à l'estomac sur patte. Carole était bien sûr au courant mais Kurt essayait tellement d'être subtil qu'il finissait par manger plus qu'il n'aurait fait normalement donc c'était gagnant-gagnant pour tout le monde. Après les repas, Kurt allait faire un petit somme due au médicament qu'il prenait et à son réveil, les deux passaient du temps à écouter de la musique. La musique était devenue une partie importante dans la relation que les deux bâtissaient. Finn pouvait voir à l'expression du plus jeune les morceaux que ce dernier aimait ou non. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore trouvé quelque chose que le plus jeune détestait, mais il pouvait voir un intérêt marqué pour Lady Gaga, à son grand regret, les comédies musicales, le rock mais également le hip hop et le classique. Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est que Kurt écoutait la musique, pas seulement avec les oreilles, mais c'est comme si tout son corps prenait vie d'une mesure à l'autre et le tout était fascinant pour Finn. Surtout lorsqu'il comprit que le plus jeune n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagissait à certain morceau, mais surtout lorsque Finn chantait. Ce qu'il faisait avec grand plaisir.

Finn n'avait vu personne d'autre durant la fin de semaine. Il était en famille. Ce n'était plus seulement lui et sa mère, mais Burt et Kurt. Il savait que la plupart des autres se plaignait de leurs frères et sœurs, mais il aimait comment l'atmosphère était rendue dans leur nouvelle demeure. Sa mère et Burt paraissaient encore plus heureux maintenant que la famille était réunie. L'absence de Kurt était quelque chose qui faisait en sorte que Burt n'était pas totalement heureux. Mais maintenant il pouvait l'être. C'était comme s'il avait toujours manqué quelque chose, mais que maintenant tout était comme il le fallait. Kurt était là. Et Finn se jura durant c'est deux derniers jours qu'il ferait tout pour que son petit ange sourisse.

Fin du flash back


End file.
